Slytherin's Pet
by Dark Mystic Lover
Summary: Harry and Ron have a huge fight and Harry ends up in the hospital recovering. After he is released from the hospital everyone notices how strange Harry is acting, its like he is a totally different person. Will this change turn out to be good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

**Slytherin's Little Pet-**

**Summery-**

Harry and Ron have a huge fight and Harry ends up in the hospital recovering. After he is released from the hospital everyone notices how strange Harry is acting, its like he is a totally different person. Will this change turn out to be good or bad?

**Chapter one-**

Salazar Slytherin sighing as he walked out of his potions lab rubbing his tired eyes. He was tired, he had just finished making a potion for Gryfindor. "If that old fool would only let me teach him how to make potions then he could make his own damn potions." Slytherin muttered.

"Nya?" a soft voice came from the shadows startling Slytherin. Slytherin turned and came face to face with a young 15 year old boy with short black ears and onyx black eyes, on top of his head was two furry black cat ears. He was sitting at the window, hanging down behind him was a long furry black cat tail.

"Oh Shadow, what are you doing up. I thought you would be asleep." Slytherin said walking up to the boy.

"Something bad is going to happen Nya." the boy said looking out of the window. Slytherin looked out the window and saw the dark forest that surrounded the castle.

"Nothing is going to happen Shadow, Merlin has made sure of that." Slytherin said.

"You put too much faith in that old fool Salazar Nya." The boy said looking at Slythein, "And that will be your down fall Nya." Slytherin glared at the boy.

"What are you trying to say Shadow?" Slytherin asked.

"I'm saying that the old fool can't always be there to protect you Nya." the boy said.

"Oh and what you can?" Slytherin asked not sure if he should believe the boy or not. 'I've only just met this boy, but I've known Merlin my whole life. Plus Merlin has been on this earth longer than him' he thought but something deep down was telling him that that was a lie.

"I'm not saying that, all I am saying is that you put too much faith in him, that faith has lead you to have gotten lazy with your magic Nya." The boy said then hopped off the window pane, "I'm going to go hunt, think about what I said Salazar, I did not tell you this to get you mad, I told you this because I love you and I want you to survive Nya. But it is your choice whether you wish to listen to me Nya." the boy said then ran elegantly down the hall. Slytherin didn't know what to do, his pet cat just told him he loved him while also calling him lazy and insulted Merlin. Slytherin did the only thing he could think of, he pushed everything out of his mind and went to his room hoping his cat would come crawling into bed like he always did.

**\''/**

Harry sighed as he sat down at the Gryfindor table, he rested his head on the table with a loud yawn. He didn't know why he was so tired, he had gotten a great nights sleep last night. He didn't have any nightmares, didn't suddenly wake up for no reason, so he had no clue why he was so tired. "Did you sleep well Harry?" Hermione asked worried as she put her History book down.

"Yea." Harry said stifling another yawn, "I don't know why I'm so tired nya." Harry muttered.

"Mate did you just say nya?" Ron asked looking at him as he finally stopped shoveling piles of food into his mouth.

"No." Harry said lifting his head from the table and looked at Ron, "Why would I say that? I don't even know what that means."

"Nya is the Japanese word that is the equivalent to the English word 'meow'." Hermione said in her monotone voice, as if she was reading from a book.

"Oh, well then there is no way I would say that, I'm not a cat." Harry said yawning and laying his head back down on the table.

"Harry, maybe if you eat something you will wake up." Ron said as he began to shovel food into his mouth again.

"Not hungry nya." Harry muttered.

"You said that word again Harry." Hermione said.

"I didn't say that word! You must be hearing things." Harry cried out as he once again lifted his head up off the table and pouted at his two friends.

"I clearly heard you say 'Nya' Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well you are clearly hearing things Hermione." Harry said.

"Aw, are we having a little fight here?" someone behind Harry asked. Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned to look at Draco and his bodyguards.

"No." Hermione and Ron said.

"Yes." Harry said pouting.

"Oh, and what is the fight about?" Draco asked looking happy.

"None of your business Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"They think I keep saying the word 'nya' when I'm not. . . Wait why am I telling you this! You never listen to me! I clearly warned you and look what happened NYA!" Harry yelled and Draco raised an eyebrow at his out burst.

"What exactly did you warn me of?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea why I yelled that." Harry said slowly then pushed passed Draco and out of the great hall.

"Wow, I guess hanging around a bloodtraitor and a mudblood really does turn you crazy." Draco said laughing as he turned to walk to the Slytherin table.

"FUCK YOU MALFOY!" Ron yelled.

**\''/**

Harry was walking down a hallway thinking about his little out burst in the great hall. 'What was that all about? Why did I yell that? Fred and Gorge must have put a potion in my drink to yell that. . . but wait I didn't have anything to drink or eat. So why did I yell that?' Harry thought as he passed a mirror. His reflection caught his eyes and he turned and ran back to the mirror and looked confused.

"I could have sworn that when I passed I had. . . Never mind I must have imagined that." Harry muttered and continued to walk down the hallway never once realizing he had walked into the dungeons. Harry was deep in thought when he bumped into someone, he blinked and saw that he had bumped into Snape.

"Tell me Potter, why you are not in class." Snape asked and Harry looked confused.

"My first class isn't until 8:25 sir." Harry said.

"Potter I suggest you get yourself a watch, it is 9:15 Potter." Snape said and Harry's eyes widened.

"What! Oh man, I am so in touble. Hermione is going to kill me Nya!" Harry cried as he began to panic.

"Potter, if you will cease your yelling I will only give you detention for three days and not take points from Gryfindor. Now follow me Potter so that I can write up your detention." Snape said then turned and walked to his class room with Harry fallowing after him pouting.

"This sucks. But I guess this is what I get for not paying attention to the time." Harry muttered. Snape said nothing as he he opened his classroom door and waited for Harry to enter first before quickly fallowing.

"You will serve your detentions with me starting tonight right after dinner, got it?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir." Harry said gloomy. Snape watched Harry for a little while waiting for him to explode like he always does, like his father always use to do.

"What, no snide remarks, or trying to get out of these detentions with a lame excuse Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"Why, for you doing your job. Your are in the right and I am in the wrong, I skipped class -of course unknowingly but that's not the point- and you caught me." Harry said reminding Snape of his mother.

"Finally using your brain for once I see, I guess not being around Granger and Weasely is a good thing for you." Snape said, "What is your next class Potter?"

"Potions." Harry said.

"You don't have your books Potter, go get them." Snape said.

"But sir, If I go get them I'll be late to class." Harry said, Snape looked at him trying to see if there was any sarcasm in that or not.

"Right, I guess I'll just have to let you borrow an old book for today, I'll just take 20 points from Gryfindor to pay for letting you use the book." Snape said getting up to get the book.

"I guess that's fair Nya." Harry muttered annoying Snape.

'He isn't suppose to be this calm! He is suppose to blow up saying how unfair I am being and then I can take more points away and give him more detentions!' Snape yelled in his head, in side he was jumping up and down and pouting while on the outside he seemed calm while he got the book.

"Here, now get to your seat!" Snape snapped. Harry nodded and walked to the seat him and Draco usually used just as the door opened and Draco fallowed by his little group.

"We missed you in class Potter." Draco said smirking when he walked up to Harry.

"Oh really, worried that I had gotten lost or eaten by the castle?" Harry asked smirking as well.

"No, I was worried that someone other than me had killed you." Draco said then placed a hand on Harry's head and messed up his already messed up hair. Harry unknowingly closed his eyes and began to purr, suddenly Draco pulled his hand back as if it were burnt and Harry slowly opened his eyes.

"Did you just purr Potter?" Blaise asked.

"What, no. Why would I purr? I'm not a cat." Harry said puffing out his cheeks.

"It sure sounded like you did Potter." Pansy said.

"You must have been hearing things." Harry said.

"Oh like Granger and Weasel were hearing things this morning?" Draco asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" Harry said as the rest of the class poored in to the room.

"Harry James Potter! Where were you? Why weren't you in class?" Hermione asked stomping over to Harry pushing Pansy and Blaise out of the way.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time. Don't worry I've alread been punished for it. I have a detention with Snape tonight and the next two days." Harry muttered and Snape stood up.

"Get to your seat Miss Granger." Snape said and began the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures of Slytherin and Shadow are on my profile.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Slytherin's Little Pet-**

**Summery-**

Harry and Ron have a huge fight and Harry ends up in the hospital recovering. After he is released from the hospital everyone notices how strange Harry is acting, its like he is a totally different person. Will this change turn out to be good or bad?

**Chapter two-**

Shadow stood at the edge of the forest looking at the sight that sat before him. There was blood and bodies every where. The once clear Black Lake now was stained a dark red and had so many bodies, human and mermaids alike, floating in it. He knew that what something bad was going to happen be he never knew that it was going to be this bad. He gulped as he felt his throat dry up and tears sting his eyes. Was everyone dead? What about the students? Or his Snake? A movement to the left caught his eyes, he quickly ran to the movement hoping it was his Snake and not whatever had attacked. When he got to the movement he saw that it was not his Snake but the annoying Lion that always prank-ed everyone. Shadow bent down and gently lifted Gryffindor's head and put it in his lap. "Where were you?" Gryffindor asked coughing up blood. His throat was sliced open and Shadow could see his vocal cords, he was wondering how he was still able to breath or talk. Shadow looked over him and saw that a huge chunk of skin was ripped off his left shoulder, his right arm had been ripped clean off. The lower half of his body couldn't even be recognized.

"I'm sorry, I was running an-" Shadow started but was cut off by Gryffindor.

"Because of you everyone is dead. My wife and our unborn child is dead!" Gryffindor yelled and coughed up more blood. Shadow took a look around the battle scene and saw a woman with long hair that used to be a beautiful golden color but was now a dark red from the pool of blood under her. Her beautiful green eyes had been ripped out of her skull, her lower jaw was missing and Shadow could tell that it had been roughly ripped off her body. Her head wasn't even connected to her body that was five feet away from her head. Her chest had been sliced open and all her vital organs were missing, her instant was wrapped around her body as if it were robe. Her left arm was bent in a very awkward postion and Shadow could see her elbow bone sticking out, Her right arm looked like it had become a chew toy for a large dog. Her legs were missing.

Shadow quickly looked away trying to fight the urge to throw-up at the sight of her, this woman was the woman that had taken care of him when Slytherin had found him injured in the forest, but every where he looked was the bodies of students that were in a very worse condition than her. Shadow leand over the now dead Gryffindor and threw-up. He had tried to warn them, but no one wanted to listen and now look what had happened everyone was now dead. The thing that did this was a heartless being, how could he rip up the bodies of people who were already dead? How could he find pleasure in that?

After Shadow was finished throwing-up he gently moved Gryffindor's head and stood up, he had to find his Snake, he had to know if he was dead or not. His soul would not fill at ease until he knew if Slytherin was alive or dead. He turned around and came face to face with a very old man with a long white beard and hair with some dark blue in it, he had pure white eyes and was wearing a blue and gold robe and hat. "There you are my boy." The old man said. Shadow's eyes twitched at being called my boy, just then Shadow noticed the old man was clean of blood. "I've been wondering where you were during this unknown attack."

"I could ask you the same thing Merlin." Shadow said his tail twitching out of annoyance.

"What do you mean my dear boy?" Merlin asked.

"Your robes are too clean to have be here during the attack. Where were you, everyone here was counting on you to protect them!" Shadow growled out and began to walk around Merlin like a predator would it pray.

"Not everyone was counting on me, there was only one person who was counting on you being here to help him." Merlin said glaring at Shadow.

"What?" Shadow growled out, oh how he hated this man, why couldn't he have died with everyone else?

"Salazar Slytherin did not believe I could save everyone. For some unknown reason believed that you would appear and help him protect everyone from the shadow creatures that attacked. It is sad that he is now dead." Merlin said even though he didn't sound very said.

"Where is he old man?" Shadow growled out, his voice becoming more beast-like with every passing second.

"Tangled up in the now dead water dragon at the bottom of the Black Lake, he was the first to go sadly." Merlin said turning to look at the Black Lake with Shadow, "An ironic way to die, don't you think?" Shadow paled. Why did he have to die that way? Slytherin was terrified of any large body of water, why did the Black Lake, a large body of water, have to be his Slytherin's coffin? "It's alright my dear boy, it wasn't your fault he died that way." Merlin said and Shadow snarled at him.

"Don't you dare call me 'dear boy'! I am older than you Merlin." Shadow growled out and Merlin glared at him, "Hell I am older than your great-great-great-great grandparents. I am the reason your parents even got together, if it weren't for me you wouldn't even be fucking alive. SO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ME DEAR BOY AGAIN YOU FUCKING GOT THAT!" Shadow then turned around and ran toward the Dark Woods, he had to get away from that man or he would tear him to bits. Shadow felt a very powerful and forbidden spell hit him in the back.

"You will never speak to me like that again Prince Shadow Potter!" Was the last thing Shadow heard before he screamed in pain and fell into the clutches of the safety of darkness.

**\''/**

Harry laughed as Neville blew up another feather. He wasn't the only one laughing though, all of the Slytherin students were laughing too, some of them had even fallen out of their seats with tears falling from their eyes. Harry quickly sobered up when he saw the glare that Hermione was sending him, it promised his ears three hours of pain from the lecture she was going to give him after class. He didn't know why she was so mad, it wasn't like he was laughing at Neville for messing up such an easy spell, he was just laughing at how high everyone had jumped. You see a few minutes ago- before Neville had blown up his 12th feather- it had been deathly quiet as everyone was trying to study the spell to get it just right. And then when Neville's feather had exploded everyone, including the Professor. That was what he was laughing at, he didn't know what the others were laughing at.

"Cl-class dissmissed." Professor Flitwick sqwaked out and Harry packed up his stuff and left the classroom before Hermione could get a hold of him.

"Did you see how high everyone jumped?" Harry heard Blaise whisper to Draco as he whipped a tear from his eye.

"Oh god that was funny, I thought Granger was going to hit the ceiling with how high she jumped." Pansy cried laughing.

"You can leave it up to Longbottom to entertain everyone." Draco said as Harry slipped away from the group of Slyterins to quickly run upstairs to drop his books off and then to head to the Great Hall for dinner. He got to the to panting breathing heavily from running up all the stairs.

"Password." The Fat Lady said.

"Terabithia." Harry panted and the panting swung open. Harry quickly slipped in and ran up the stairs and dumped his bags on his bed and ran back out the door, he really didn't want to be caught by Hermione. As he slipped back out of the little hole Harry came face to face with a mad Hermione and Ron and a confused Neville.

"Harold James Potter, why did you make fun of Neville, he is your friend. Friends don't make fun of their friends!" Hermione screeched hurting Harry's ears that suddenly wanted to become very sensitive all of a sudden.

"I didn't make fun of him." Harry said rubbing his ears.

"Oh really, then what do you call laughing at him?" Hermione asked glaring at him.

"I wasn't laughing at him I was laughing at how everyone jumped." Harry said, "Now if you will excuse me I am going to go to the Great Hall to eat." Harry said then began to move around Hermione but she quickly grabbed his arm in a tight grip brusing his arm.

"I am not done with you Harold." Hermione said.

"Yea well I'm done with you." Harry said glaring at Hermione, "You always think you can boss me around, acting as if you older than me treating me like a stupid little boy. Well guess what, I'm not and you are not older than me, and I will no longer take orders from the likes of you." Harry growled out. Everyone there stared at him in shock, Hermione's grip loosened and Harry quickly slipped his arm out of her hand and ran down the hall. After he was sure that he was far enough away from them he stopped and slid down a wall shocked. What the hell was going on with him today, first that little out burst in the Great Hall this morning, then him losing track of time, and now this.

After calming down Harry slowly stood up and began to walk towards the Great Hall in a daze. He didn't even realize he had made it to the Great Hall nor did he realize was was eating dinner acting as if his little out burst at Hermione never happened. He jumped when a hand slammed down on the table next to him. "What the hell is wrong with you. Do you not even care that Hermione is now in tears because of you?" Ron asked getting in Harry's face.

"Err." Harry said, that was all his body would allow to come out, but in his mind he was crying and was apologizing. Ron growled and grabbed a hold of the front of Harry's shirt pulled him from his seat, by now everyone in the Great Hall was watching them.

"You know you are really starting to piss me off. So listen closely, first of all Hermione is older than you, you dipshit. Second compared to her you are a stupid fucking boy." Ron growled out, for some reason Ron's little rant pissed Harry off instead of making him feel guilty. Harry glared at Ron then pushed him away from him.

"First of all Ronald, don't ever treat me like that again, I am more powerful than you an gan easily destroy you Nya. Second of all Hermione doesn't know SHIT, and you are dumb enough to believe that she is smarter than me Nya. You know what, you are so dumb that is I told you you were a little girl named Anna you would believe me and tomorrow will be wearing a skirt and have your hair in pig tails Nya! Now get out of my site and tell Hermione that she can kiss my ass Nya!" With that said Harry promply sat back down and continued eating as if Ron had never came and bothered him. Ron was just about to open his mouth and yell at Harry.

"Is there a problem here?" the deep smooth voice of Snape stopped Ron from yelling.

"No sir, Ronald was just leaving, weren't you?" Harry asked turning to glare at Ron who glared back.

"This isn't over Harry." Ron growled.

"Oh, no. I think it is done." Harry said smirking and turned back to his food. Ron glared at Harry before stomping out of the Great Hall. The Great Hall then burst into whispers about what happened.

"Don't forget about your detention tonight Mr. Potter." Snape said then turned and walked back to the staff table.

**\''/**

Harry sighed as he opened the door to the potions classroom, it was time for his detention. "You're right on time Mr. Potter, and that is a first." Snape said walking in behind Harry causing him to jump.

"Nya!" Harry cried out and Snape raised his eye brow but said nothing about it.

"You will be cleaning the cauldrons, no magic." Snape said then sat at his desk as he watched Harry look at the filthy cauldrons with a look of disgust, he was daring Harry to start complaining so that he could take points away from Gryffindor and earn Harry more detentions. His father would be complaining about the punishment, so he should to.

"Where are the cleaning supplies sir?" Harry asked shocking Snape.

'What the-? No, he isn't suppose to be this calm! What has gotten into him today? Is he sick?' Snape asked worried on the inside, but on the outside he seemed like his usual self. "In the closet over there. Now hurry before I start taking points away." 'That should get him complaining.'

"Yes sir." Harry said then quickly ran over to the closet and grabbing the cleaning supplies. 'At least it doesn't stink as bad as Dudley's room.' Harry thought while Snape pouted on the inside.

'The boy is too calm, why is that?' Snape wondered but never said anything other than insults and threats to take points away as Harry cleaned the cauldrons for three hours.

**\''/**

Harry hmmed a random toon that had just popped into his head. He was walking up to the Gryffindor tower after his detention with Snape. He was out after curfew but didn't worry because surprisingly Snape had giving him a slip explaining that he had just gotten out of detention and was suppose to be heading back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry was on the stairs between the fourth floor and fifth when someone stepped out in front of him. Harry stared at the person and saw that is was Ron. Harry opened his mouth to happily greet him. "I told you this wasn't over." Ron said taking a step towards him, Harry took a step back.

"Can't we just pretend it never happened? I didn't mean what I said, to you or Hermione. I don't even know why I said it." Harry said quickly explaining himself.

"I don't believe you." Ron said taking another step toward Harry as he took a step back stumbling a bit.

"Come on Ron, you know me. I don't think before I speak. Hermione is always lecturing be about it." Harry said nervously and Ron continued foward, he didn't like the look on Ron's face.

"You are always telling lies Harry. You can't talk your way out of this mess Harry." Ron said then took a hold of Harry by the front of his shirt.

"Let me go Ron!" Harry said and pushed Ron away from him causing himself to fall backwards. The next thing Harry knew was the feeling of his head hitting something hard and then nothing. Everything had gone black after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures of Shadow, Slytherin and Merlin on my profile.<strong>


	3. Life or Death question!

**Auther's note MUST READ!**

**I have a very very important question for all you readers, and I don't care if you bitch me out for making you think this is a chapter when it is not. I have just gotten a Reivew basically telling me to delete this story so here is where you come in after reading the review I want you to truthfully tell me if I should continue this story or not and tell me why.**

**\''/**

**The Review:**

**This is absolutely horrible.**

The plot is promising.

And that's the only good thing I can give you from this fic.

You have serious misspellings in both chapters, as well as Harry Potter Facts  
>problems.<p>

Your writing style is immature and needs serious work on. And you seem to have  
>forgotten Disclaimer and Warnings.<p>

The story is as OC as it can get.

This, is a redo if you want to save it.

And get a beta.

-Reithandina

**\''/**

**So what do you think should I end this story now or continue and I don't care if this is 'immature' I need your answers.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Auther's note you don't have yo read if you want but it is recomended.**

**I am sorry for my little out burst, I have decided to take yamiyugi23 as my beta. So that i can catch all my misspellings.**

**Okay I have a little rant I want to saw before I start the next chapter (complete with warning and disclaimers) a lot of you assumed that I was new to writing or young. Well guess what you get for assuming, you make and ass out of you and me (Ass/u/me). You are right that I am young I am only 19 years old. But I am not new to writing, I have been writing on Fanfiction for 5 years, I have many different accounts, before I posted my first story on Fanfiction I had been writing for three years. I know how to make a story seem anyway I want. I wanted this story to have a childish vibe to it, so I gave it a childish vibe to it. I already had one of my other short stories (not a fanfic) published so I am not new to writing. Yes I do make mistakes, everyone does we are all human no one is perfect. If you say you are perfect you are either on something, lieing, or are selling something and I don't want any of your bull shit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND SHADOW!<strong>

**Warning- This is a yoai, meaning boy on boy if you don't like it don't read it. Suggested rape and abuse. You have now been warned.**

**Smart ass disclaimer (what you didn't think I wouldn't be a smart ass now did you? ;p)- J.K ROWLING OWNS FLUFFY, HARRY, SNAPE, SLYTHERIN, GRYFFINDOR, HUFFLEPUFF, RAVENCLAW, DRACO, DUMBLEDORE, RON, HERMIONE, MADAM POMFREY, MOLLY WEASELY, AURTHER WEASELY, GINNY, GOREGE, FRED, CHARLEY, BILL, VOLDEMORT, LUCIUS, NARCISSIA, SIRIUS, REMEUS, LUNA, FLITWICK, HAGRID, PETUNIA, DUDLEY, VERNON, MCGONAGALL, NEVILLE, BINNS, BATHSHEBA BABBILING, AURORA SINISTRA, TRELAWNEY, FLICH, MADAM HOOCH, IRMA PRINCE, BURBAGE, FIRENZE, SPROUT. I OWN SHADOW, THE PLOT, THE WAY EVERYONE REACTS, HOW PEOPLE ARE KILLED, HOW THE STORY GOES, AND EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT THE STORY THAT J.K. ROWLING DOES NOT OWN.**

**Smart ass warning- This is a yoai, meaning boy on boy if you don't like it please don't read it and leave a nasty review sawing that my soul will rot in hell for all eternity, my grandmother has already beat you to that. This is a fanfic so nothing is going to be like the books, if you want it to be like the book then please get your lazy ass off the computer and walk your happy ass down to the nearest book story or library and get the books and leave everyone here on fanfiction the fuck alone and then we can live in harmony, you reading the books and us fanfiction writers/readers writing/reading fanfictions that can not be farther from the books. You have been warned so please kindly get off my ass, I don't like butt play but the person behind you might, please have a nice day.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three<span>**

Draco Malfoy was walking out back to class after his detention with Professor McGonagall. He had gotten detention for laughing at Longbottom that morning when he messed up the simple spell they were doing. Instead of changing the feather into a piece of parchment the boy had changed it into a fly.

Draco sighed and stuffed the note he had gotten from the Professor explaining why he was out after hours into his back pocket. He had just stepped on to the moving staircase to go from the third floor to the dungeons when Harry's voice caught his attention.

"Let me go Ron!"

Draco turned around and looked up the stairs just in time to see what looked like Ron push Harry down the stairs. Draco gasped in shock as Harry's head came painfully in contact with the stairs, catching Ron's attention.

Ron glared at Draco before turning around and running back up to the tower. Draco forced himself to come out of shock and pulled out his wand to stop Harry from rolling down the stairs.

"PROFESSOR!" Draco yelled running back down the hallway he just came down from.

"Why are you not on your way back to your dorm?" McGonagall asked walking out of her room to see a scared and panting Draco, "What? What is it? What has happened?" She asked getting into mother hen mode.

"It's Harry, he's hurt!" Draco cried not even caring that he had called Harry by his first name.

"Where is he?" McGonagall asked and Draco led her to here the now broken and bleeding boy laid in a heap where Draco had stopped him, "Merlin, what happened to him?" she asked as she carefully levitated him.

"Weasely pushed him down the stairs," Draco said as they hurridly sped walked down to the Hospital wing.

"Ronald would do no such thing Malfoy, they are best friends. Plus Ronald knows that he could lose house points for being out so late," McGonagall said.

"It's never stopped him before. And I saw him Professor! I was had just walked onto the stairs to go down the stairs when I heard Harry's voice. I turned and saw Weasely push him down the stairs, and then he ran away once he saw me," Draco said as they walked in to the Hospital Wing.

McGonagall looked deep in thought as she gently laid Harry down on one of the many hospital beds.

Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office, her eyes widened when they landed on Harry's bloody body; she then turned to glare at Draco.

"I know you to don't like each other Mr. Malfoy, but this going to far, you might have killed him this time," She said.

"Malfoy wasn't responsible for this Pomfrey, or so he claims," McGonagall said, "Innocent until proven guilty, as Albus always says."

"Then who did this?" Pomfrey asked.

"Malfoy claims that he saw Mr. Weasely push him down the stairs then run off," McGonagall said then sighed, "Stay here Malfoy, I am going to get the Headmaster."

"Why must I stay Professor, isn't Harry safe here?" Draco asked and Pomfrey looked like she was about to have a heart attack at him using Harry's first name.

"You are the only witness we have as of right now, you must stay," McGonagall said then quickly left the Hospital Wing.

Draco stood next to Harry's hospital bed awkwardly, the only time he was ever in the Hospital Wing was when Harry or one of the older Slytherin's put him in there, he had never been here because someone else was injured.

"Sit down Malfoy, you are distracting me," Pomfrey said as she was cleaning and looking over Harry. Draco jumped and quickly found a seat right next to Harry's bed, he sat down and found that the seat was quiet comfortable.

"How- Is he going to be okay?" Draco asked scared. He didn't understand why he wanted to cry or find Weasely and beat him to a bloody pulp just because he was the reason Harry was not laying on a hospital bed looking like a broken doll.

"I can't say for sure, his head is cracked wide open, I can see his skull. I think a few rips are broken; one of them may punctured his lung. His left wrist is snapped in half, his right wrist is sprained. His right leg is broken, thankfully it is a clean break, and his left leg has a hair line fracture," Pomfrey told him watching him closely. Draco looked either ready to vomit from the information or kill someone, maybe both, this surprisingly calmed Pomfrey's suspicions of the boy.

"My, what a lot of damage," Albus said from right behind Draco causing him to jump and turn to look at the crazy old man, "Thankfully you were there to help him or it may have been a lot worse. But I would like to know why Harry was out of his dorm so late."

"That is my doing Headmaster, I had giving him detention for skipping class," Snape said from the left of Dumbledore.

"Thank you Severus. Draco my boy would you mind explain what you saw one more time?" Dumbledore asked and Draco sighed.

\''/

Harry felt like shit. Big, fat, smell shit. His head was bonding, his chest hurt like a mother fucker, and he couldn't feel his left wrist, his right one hurt. His right leg felt like Fluffy had decided to use it as a chew toy, and his left one was thankfully only stinging. But the worst part of everything was that he felt like he was floating and he couldn't move his body. He opened his eyes to only be greeted with total blackness. What the hell had happened to him? Where was he? And who the hell was that?

During Harry's mental rant a person had appeared in front of him. The person looked to be no older than 15, he had short black ears and onyx black eyes, on top of his head was two furry black cat ears, coming from his just above his ass was a long furry black cat tail. The young boy smiled softly at Harry and Harry began to calm down.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that Nya," the boy said.

"Who are you? More importantly, what are you?" Harry asked. The boy gave a soft and airy laugh, it sounded very beautiful.

"My name is, or was Shadow. As for what I am, I am a cat," the boy said and Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"I've never seen a cat look like you," Harry said and Shadow sighed.

"That is because of a spell that was cast on me, it changed me and all of my kind to take the shape we are known for now," Shadow said looking very sad, like he was about to cry.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked quickly changing the subject.

"Because Harry, it is time for you to finally find out who you truly are," Shadow said smirking and Harry got a bad feeling.

\''/

"You did WHAT?" the voice of Hermione Granger rang throughout the common room the next day.

"I lost us 250 house points," Ron said as if it was no big deal.

"Ronald, how the hell did you lose us that many points?" Hermione asked.

"I snuck out of the tower last night to confront Harry before he came in here and caused you to cry again. But Malfoy saw me and must have told Professor Snape, Snape must have lied to Dumbledore because now I have to have a meeting with him, McGonagall, Snape, and Malfoy in an hour," Ron said sneering.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASELY I am a big girl I can take care of myself! You better hope to god Dumbledore doesn't expel you!" Hermione yelled.

"Why would I get expelled, Dumbledore would never expel me," Ron said.

"Just get to that meeting!" Hermione huffed and Ron got up from the couch and walked out of the common room.

\''/

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "Who am I truly?"

"You, Harry, are me. My full name is Shadow Harold Potter, I am Prince of the cats and Salazar's most loved pet," Shadow said and Harry looked at Shadow like he was crazy.

"You mean I'm your reincarnation?" Harry asked and Shadow laughed.

"If only it were that simple, true cats like me-you-us, and Severus never die, we are like Phoenixes. You and I are the same person," Shadow said.

"But how, I don't look anything like you," Harry said.

"Have you not looked at yourself? You look just like me; the only difference is that you have bright green eyes." Shadow said.

"No, I look like my father, everyone says so!" Harry yelled, Shadow rolled his eyes and snapped. The darkness slowly changed to a picture, the picture was of when Harry was unknowingly skipping class and hand walked in front of a mirror. Harry's eyes widened as he remembered that day, he looked closely and noticed that he did look just like Shadow but only with bright green eyes.

"Holy crap," Harry muttered and Shadow smirked, "But if what you are saying is true, why don't we look like a normal cat?"

"Because our power levels were much higher than the caster of the spell, but sadly we did not live unaffected. We fell into a deep sleep like coma where our mind was split into two halves: me, the one that remembers everything, and you, the one that forgot everything. Basically we lost our memory. Years later Albus Dumbledore stumbled upon us and was somehow able to wake you up. But thankfully all the beatings and Weasely pushing us down the stairs forced me to wake up," Shadow said and Harry looked deep in thought.

"Ho-how do we become one again?" Harry asked shyly after awhile, Shadow smirked once again.

"That is the fun part," Shadow said and held out his hand, "We start by touching."

\''/

"I did no such thing!" Ron yelled, "I did not push Harry down the stairs Harry threw himself down the stairs!"

"Mr. Weasely we have three witnesses that say they saw you push him down the stairs then run off," Dumbledore said.

"If Malfoy is one of the witnesses then you can't believe him! He is a lying, no good Death Eater wanna be! Plus he doesn't even like Harry!" Ron yelled his face becoming the same color of his hair.

"I am not!" Draco cried out before Snape had a chance to stop him. Dumbledore opened his mouth to saw something when Madam Pamfrey ran out of the Floo.

"Headmaster, Harry has started to thrash around, his skin is burning!" Madam Pomfrey yelled.

"Restrain him by tying him gently down to the bed and place cooling spells on him; I will be there as soon as this meeting is finished," Dumbledore said.

"If you think I could do you think I would be here! I can't touch him, his skin is on fire! He literally has Flames coming off his skin Albus!" Pomfrey yelled and everyone but Ron paled at that.

Dumbledore shot out of his chair and quickly walked through the Floo with everyone following him. There they saw just as Pomfrey said, Harry was thrashing about on his bed with fire coming off of his skin.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
